Henry Gobbleblobber
Henry Gobbleblobber (also known as Grandpa by everyone) is the widow/widower father of Beverly Goodman and the grandfather of Tommy Goodman. Henry is the only member of the Goodman Family that is aware of Mr. Pickles' true nature due to him often bearing witness to his evil acts and being a subject of his torment. However, no one believes his stories and often dismiss it as a sign of his old age. He is considered to be the main protagonist of the series as he is Mr. Pickles' direct adversary and nemesis. Due to his extensive knowledge about Mr. Pickles and harsh experience under his constant torment, he is the only one so far nearly come close to kill Mr Pickles and know exactly how to deal with him. After being framed by Mr. Pickles for murder, Henry is now a fugitive (a person who has escaped from a place or is in hiding, especially to avoid arrest or persecution) and on his way to discover about Mr Pickle's true origin. Henry eventually uncovered the truth of Mr. Pickles' origins and with help from one of his past victims, they manage to outsmart and kill Mr. Pickles once and for all. But his victory was cut short when he (as a girl dog he transferred his soul into in order to dupe Mr. Pickles ) gave birth to Mr. Pickles' puppy. History Grandpa spends most of the series intervening in Mr. Pickles' misadventures and trying to expose him, while also falling victim to some of his gruesome acts. This includes inserting human faces in his everyday life, stealing his shoe, stuffing him in a cow's ass and making him marry Linda after a night out drinking. Grandpa briefly finds the solution to Mr. Pickles' harassment when he buys a vacuum cleaner which frightens the dog. However, his peace ends when Mr. Pickles feels the vacuum cleaner on his groin area and finds the sensation pleasurable, ending up with Mr. Pickles keeping it for himself. Grandpa eventually decides to get evidence of Mr. Pickles' evil by journeying into his lair with a camcorder and calling the Sheriff to see it. After he records enough evidence, he founds the Sheriff in the lair and the two try to escape. However, it turns out that it was merely one of several robot Sheriffs under Mr. Pickles' control and his forced to partake in a porno shoot. Grandpa confuses the Sheriff robots which cause them to revolt, and they're destroyed as a result. Grandpa confronts Mr. Pickles in a large stadium inside the lair before he is pushed into a seemingly-bottomless pit. He ends up being driven out of the lair by Steve and Henry crawls out of the doghouse and finds the real Sheriff and, mistaking him for another robot, attacks him. Sheriff plays the tape which Grandpa believes is the porno they forced him to star in, but it is actually a video of Mr. Pickles tap-dancing and Grandpa is then declared insane who is sent to the Old Town Insane Asylum. At the start of Season 2, Grandpa is stuck in the asylum and he is at risk of being lobotomized (a surgical operation involving incision into the prefrontal lobe of the brain, formerly used to treat mental illness) by the asylum's warden. However, Grandpa finds great solace that he'll now be free from Mr. Pickles' torment, which causes Mr. Pickles to disguise himself as the Mayor (using the Mayor's own corpse after killing him) to admit himself in the asylum, but he cannot due to his disguise's position. Mr. Pickles intentionally tries to approve Tommy's proposal to have Grandpa freed from the asylum, but he denies it when he realizes that Grandpa could easily be re-admitted once he's out. Instead, Mr. Pickles has the Mayor admitted to the asylum by making everyone in town think he's crazy by having sex with another dog (the Mayor's wife's dog) before their eyes. Inside the asylum, Mr. Pickles loses the disguise and threatens the warden into declaring Grandpa sane and never to be re-admitted. Grandpa is dismayed at being freed by Mr. Pickles, but nevertheless finds comfort in being reunited with his family. Agnes (Henry's wife) was thought to have passed away, until Season 2 Finale, when it was revealed that she was Steve in disguise. After learning the truth about his wife, Henry tries to reveal the truth to everyone. But Agnes got there first. Later, Henry tries to kill Mr. Pickles in the Season 3 finale before being Mr. Pickles turns the tables and ultimately frames Henry for the murder of his friend Merl Magginty. Following this Henry goes on the run as a fugitive. In the series finale Henry is reveled to be hiding in Mexico before Sheriff finds him and takes him hostage to try and convince him of Mr. Pickles true demonic nature. This unfortunately proves futile as despite all the given evidence (including a woman Mr. Pickles turned into a "Centipede" like creature who confirms that Henry is telling the truth) Sheriff's naive and dimwitted nature prevent him from seeing Mr. Pickles as nothing more than a simple dog. After Mr. Pickles's Centipede monster defects to Henry's side they begin a ritual to transfer Henry's soul into Sheriff's body in order to get close enough to Mr. Pickles to kill him (as Mr. Pickles trusts Sheriff). They are almost successful until Sheriff sabotages the last part of the ritual. They are disheartened until they discover the limitations of Mr. Pickles' sense of detections and leave to kill him with a sniper rifle. After Mr. Pickles learns that Henry is going to snipe him he uses the soul transfer ritual on the owner of a Miss Prissy Paws (a female dog he was fornicating with), to trick Henry into killing Miss Prissy Paws' owner while in Mr. Pickles body. Mr Pickles' ploy apparently succeeds with him then sniping Henry before being temporarily detained by Sheriff (who convinces the town that it was Miss Prissy Paws' owner that committed all the recent murders) before escaping and then transferring his soul back into his original body (which is somehow repaired through the ritual), and emerges triumphant. However Miss Prissy Paws lures Mr. Pickles into the woods for presumably more coitus before it's revealed that Henry already used the soul transfer ritual to switch souls with the Centipede monster and then Miss Prissy Paws to dupe Mr. Pickles before Henry finally finishes him off with an axe to the head. All seems well until as while Henry prepares to get his body back he suddenly gives birth to Mr. Pickles puppy (who Miss Prissy Paws was unknowingly impregnated with) who upon being birthed growls at Henry. Trivia * He was Mr. Pickles's only recurring and main arch-nemesis. * He is the only character so far manages to kill Pickles. * Henry Gobbleblobber is 64 years old. * He is single, widow/widowers father of Beverly Goodman are (Henry's 33-years-old older daughter). Category:Characters Category:Goodman family Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Adults